Thoughts on You
by PoeticLover1996
Summary: Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog, Sonic's number one admirer, sits down and wonders why she harbors such strong feelings of love for him. Her thoughts on why she loves him so much.


"Thoughts on You"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its relating characters. They belong to Sega. The poem, however, does belong to me.

A/N: This is just Amy's thoughts on Sonic and how she feels about him and her wondering why she loves him so much.

* * *

Amy Rose sat on her bed, her fingers drumming the top of her light-green blanket as she stared at her TV, though she paid no real attention to it. No, her thoughts were pre-occupied with a certain blue hedgehog, not that that was any real surprise. A sigh escaped her lips and she closed her jade eyes from the rest of the world, allowing herself to get lost in a peaceful ocean of darkness.

Her thoughts strayed to Sonic, and she found herself thinking about him. More specifically, why she was so head-over-heels, madly, deeply, and truly so enamored with him. She wondered what set him aside from anyone else; she wondered why she couldn't have fallen for Knuckles, Shadow, or Silver. A light laugh escaped her lips and she shook her head, her pink quills lightly slapping her face.

Knuckles was a cool guy. He was sweet and strong, though sometimes he could be a little dense in the head. He could also be so short-tempered at times, allowing even of the simplest, most irrelevant of statements to piss him off. He just wasn't the guy for Amy. Besides, anyone with eyes could see that he had a thing for Rouge, though he would never admit it out loud.

Then there was Shadow. Why couldn't Amy like Shadow? He certainly was a handsome hedgehog, with his ebony fur with red stripes, and ruby-red eyes that held mystery within them. Sure, he kept to himself a lot, but deep down inside, Shadow was a caring, helpful person. Well, when he allowed himself to be. Despite all of this, Amy couldn't muster any feelings for the ebony hedgehog besides friendship and brotherly love. Thinking of Shadow didn't make her breathing quicken or just stop, nor did it cause her heart beat so fast it'd surely leap out of her chest as it tended to do whenever she thought of Sonic. Shadow acted protectively over Amy like a brother would for his sister. He knew how she felt about Sonic and he understood her decision, often comforting her when Sonic unintentionally hurt her feelings. Shadow saw Amy as a close friend, like the little sister he never had, and he treated her as such.

Ok, so Knuckles and Shadow were out. Why couldn't have Amy fallen in love with Silver then? Silver was the sweetest, most sensitive guy she ever had the honor of meeting. He was a little naïve, but he wore his heart on his sleeves and had no qualms about showing how he felt or telling people what or how he was feeling. The perfect package, any girl's perfect guy, right? Well, not for Amy Rose. She tried making herself like him, but she failed. Silver didn't make her feel all lovey-dovey and giddy like Sonic did. They were just friends, and Amy could see that Silver was smitten with one Blaze the Cat. She smiled to herself. Those two seemed made for each other.

"Why do I like Sonic so damn much? What makes him better than any other guy?" Amy asked herself, her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. She snapped her fingers as an idea suddenly came to her. Standing up, she dashed towards her desk, grabbing a journal and a red ink pen. Sitting down at the foot of her bed, she began writing.

_I don't understand why I love you so hard, but I guess I won't fight the feeling of love._

_What are my thoughts on you?_

_Why do I love you, the hedgehog who's blue?_

_You, whose smile never fells to make me lose my breath._

_You, whose touch always leaves me feeling tingly all over and wanting more._

_What do I love about you, Sonic?_

_I love how you're different, how you're unique in every way._

_I love how you always fearlessly save the day._

_I love how dedicated and loyal you are to yourself and your friends as well._

_I can only hope that one day you'll feel it for me too._

_In the end, I'll always love you, the hedgehog who's blue._

_You, the one who stole my heart that fateful day you saved me._

_You, who loves to run, who enjoys life and being free._

_Free as the wind, cool as the winter breeze, I can only pray and wait for the day when you'll love me._

_Yes, that's right, I'm waiting for you; I just hope you'll figure out your feelings soon._

Amy set down her pen and read over her poem, a smile lighting her features. A strong surge of determination surged through her body. She couldn't give up on her love for Sonic. That would be quitting, and a quitter was something that Amy Rose the Hedgehog was _not_. No, Amy decided, she would simply wait for Sonic. He was the only one she'd every truly love, and if she believed long enough and had faith, he'd return her love tenfold. After all, good things come to those who wait.

* * *

Hey, I hope this was good. I just wanted to write about Amy and why she's so into Sonic. I also didn't want her to just give up on her love for Sonic. When you really and truly love someone, you just don't give up on them. Love doesn't give up nor does it quit, and I don't see Amy as the kind of person who just quits. She just works harder and tries harder until she succeeds. I hope the poem was good too. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed; flames are not.


End file.
